This invention pertains generally to firearms and, more specifically, to a slide assembly for a firearm which can house a firing pin assembly so as to maximize reliability and repeatability in operation and safety.
Over the years, there has been a continuous effort to improve the security and operation of conventional firearms. Improvements in electronics technology has allowed certain mechanical firing systems and components in firearms to be replaced by electronic components. For example, a mechanical trigger bar is displaced by an electronic solenoid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085, xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIRING SYSTEM FOR TARGET PISTOLxe2x80x9d. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153, for a xe2x80x9cFIREARM BATTERY AND CONTROL MODULExe2x80x9d, a firearm using conventional percussion primers incorporates a processor into its ignition system.
Electronics have also been incorporated into ignition systems for firearms that use non-conventional primers and cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174, for xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC IGNITION SYSTEMS FOR FIREARMxe2x80x9d, describes an electronic control system for firing electronically-primed ammunition. The electronic control of the ""174 patent, however, is hard-wired and lacks the multiple sensor interfaces of the programmable central processing unit that is found with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972, for a xe2x80x9cGUN WITH ELECTRICALLY FIRED CARTRIDGExe2x80x9d, describes an electrically-fired gun in which a heat-sensitive primer is ignited by voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, for a xe2x80x9cCOMBINED CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE AND POWER SUPPLY FOR A FIREARMxe2x80x9d, shows a laser ignited primer in which an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. Power requirements to energize the laser, as well as availability of fused and or laser-ignited primers are problematic, however. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,056, for an xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIREARM AND PROCESS FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC FIREARMxe2x80x9d, shows a firearm for firing electrically-activated ammunition having a cartridge sensor and a bolt position sensor. The technology of the ""056 patent, however, is limited to a firearm with a bolt action.
Much of the effort in recent years to integrate electronics into firearms stems from a desire to effectively restrict the person or persons who are able to operate the firearm. There have also been numerous attempts to incorporate external, mechanical locking devices such as keyed locks which prevent movement of the trigger or firing mechanism. The downside of such external locking devices is that they are often cumbersome and timely to disable, and thus impractical for use on the person or in situations where the firearm must quickly be readied to fire.
None of the previously cited or discussed references disclosed firearms having slide assemblies which could house a firing pin assembly so as to maximize reliability and repeatability in operation and safety. The present invention is directed to such a firearm.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a firearm with a slide assembly capable of housing a firing probe assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a firearm with a slide assembly capable of housing an electronic firing probe assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a firearm with a slide assembly capable of electrically insulating an electronic firing probe assembly from the frame of the firearm.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a firearm with a slide assembly having a grounding apparatus.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a firearm with a slide assembly which may be reliably mass produced.
According to the present invention, a slide assembly capable of repeated reciprocal movement about an upper portion of a firearm having a firing pin assembly, including a firing probe tip for selectively contacting a chambered ammunition cartridge, includes a frame having a forward end and an aft end, the frame accommodating a barrel of the firearm along a longitudinal firing axis. An ejector port is formed in the frame and has a breech face against which an end cap of the ammunition cartridge abuts when in a firing position. A longitudinal firing probe bore is formed within the frame and extends from adjacent the aft end of the frame to adjacent the breech face, the firing probe bore also is in concentric alignment with the firing axis. The slide assembly further includes a probe tip bore in concentric alignment with the firing axis and extending between the breech face and the firing probe bore for allowing the firing probe tip access beyond the breech face and into the ejector port. An engagement slot is further formed in the firing probe bore for mating engagement with a lower key housing of the firing pin assembly, thereby rotationally securing the firing pin assembly in the firing probe bore. These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.